It all started as a Friendly competiton
by agentl3
Summary: It all started as a nice friendly competition than it blossomed into more. Join America and Yang as they journey through life together.
1. Chapter 1

America stared at the blonde girl a smug smile on his face as he smashed his arm down on the table. America was currently in the cafeteria of the "Media Hub" where he overheard a group of teens talk about how their friend could beat anyone in the room.

"Really, well as THE HERO I will prove you all wrong!." he shouted as everyone looked at him, he even got a few glares from England and France who were over by a table on the right side. The blonde looked up. "Well hello handsome, so you think you can spar with me. Well, I never say no to a challenge." She said as gripped his hand. All her friends stared in shock before the brunette in bunch shouted: "GO YANG."

"Well, dudette I have to say your not an eyesore yourself." He said with a smirk as he began putting pressure on her hand. Her face slightly blushed but quickly contorted into one of struggle as her hand slowly got closer to the table, a look of worry formed on her face and she quickly pushed back shocking America as he had to put more strength to prevent his hand from hitting the table.

"You're strong I have to give you that Dudette but..." America gasped as he put more strength pushing her hand back. "Your gonna have to try harder than that to overcome the power of AMERICA HAHA." Yang gasped as her hand almost hit the table her eyes flared up and she pushed back again they were in a stalemate. America grunted as he held back the girl's force.

"You...won't...beat...ME!." He shouted as to put all his force and push the Girls hand right back. He smiled but was left in shock as her hand and the rest of her body smashed through the table. "Oh my god dude are you okay, I am so sorry." America leaned over his hand stretching out to the girl who was dazed. The brunette screamed and ran over to her along with the rest of her friends. "You didn't need to throw her through the table!" shouted a girl with white hair as she checked on the blonde girl. "Hey, I was just trying to win...but I did go a little too hard," he said as he rubbed the back of his head in slight embarrassment. The blonde girl head was swirling around as she slowly stops swirling and shook her head to regain composure and looked into America's eyes. "Here, let me help you up." America reached out his hand and she took it and he pulled her up. "Your, pretty tough guy," she said throwing a small friendly punch to his shoulder.

" Yep, I am the Hero so what would you suspect," he said with a grin brimming with pride, she giggled at his childishness. "You aren't so bad yourself you know, almost had me beat several times BEFORE I WENT ALL HERO AND BWAM...ya sorry about that your okay right?" The blonde smiled again, finding his behavior to be quite cute.

"I'm fine, but you should know there's currently a very angry man behind you with a newspaper," she said as America turned around and gazed into the eyes of an angry Englishman.

"YOU BLOODY GIT YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER." He shouted as he began smacking him on the head with his newspaper. "DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE SUCH AN IDIOT YOU GOD DAMN BLOODY MORON." The man continues to shout smacking him over the head with the newspaper.

"Du-de I did-n't mean to...can you please stop hitting...me with the PAPER!" He shouted as he took the paper from the Englishman and ripped it in half.

"THAT'S IT!" The English man shouted and he jumped on America and they began fighting as a dust cloud formed around them.

"YOU ARE A BLOODY IDIOT AMERICA!"

"AT LEAST MY FOOD HAS FLAVOR"

"DOESN'T GIVE YOU RIGHT TO BREAK A TABLE WITH A GIRL AND MY FOOD DOES HAVE FLAVOR AND AT LEAST ISN'T FILLED WITH SLIME!"

"SHUT IT IGGY!"

Yang was laughing at the two's bickering, but not wanting to see them mangle each other she stepped in between them.

"YOUR PRESIDENT SMELLS OF WIG POWDER AND VODKA!" The other man shouted as the man she now knew as America shouted back.

"AT LEAST HE ISN'T A VAMPIRE LIKE YOUR QUEEN!" The other man was taken back by this remark.

"YOU BLOO-" Yang quickly put her arm around him stopping him. "I am fine, my Aura handled most of it," she said as the man looked back at her and sighed.

"Apologies," he said as he walked off back to a longed hair blond individual who was watching the whole situation with a growing smirk. When the man returned the longed hair guy burst into laughter before being strangled by the other man and the two got into a fight with a large dust cloud coming over them as random limbs flailed out of it at different points.

"Ya, again sorry for hurting you dude," America said as he smirked at the fight between the two other men. "It's fine, names Yang by the way," she said standing right next to him.

"Oh, my name is America...I mean you probably knew that overhearing England getting all antsy, but a lot of people call me Alfred." He said as he sat down at a table, she sat on the chair facing him.

"So, Alfred tell me about yourself," she said with a smile as they began talking about they're families, history and other things.

"So, then I came in and karate chopped Germany like YAH and went ka-chow on some S.S dudes." Yang giggled at America's story on how he kicked his friends Germany's ass in a war. "Huh...Germany is a pretty nice guy but can be overly organized and is very strict and disciplinary I could not live with that guy for more than a minute, I am too much of a free spirit bro." He said as he smiled.

"He reminds me of my friend Weiss, very strict always wants to keep everything neat and organized. You should have seen her after me and Ruby's pillow fight in our dorm you could see the veins throbbing in her head and that was the loudest I ever heard her scream 'DOLTS'." Yang and Alfred both began laughing.

They continued talking for another hour, discussing their goals. "I want to help people, BRING THEM FREEDOM AND DEMOCRACY, It doesn't...always work but any time anybody tries to hurt anyone else it is my job to stop them CAUSE I AM THE HERO!." He shouted again causing Yang to giggle again at the childish nature of Alfred.

"I want to go out and explore the world, help people and just go with the flow you know," she said making a wave motion with her hands. Alfred smirked. "Same bro." He checked his watch realizing it was getting late. "I need to head back to my place dude...but I still haven't paid you back by accidentally you know throwing you through a table...so would you want to go out to dinner tomorrow night...you get to choose the place," he said with a massive smile plastered across his face leaving Yang as red as Ruby's cape.

"Are you asking me out?." she asked with a little grin causing Alfred confident smirk to dissolve into a flustered smile and he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "You...could say that," he said flustered.

"I would love to," she said causing Alfred to pause and his prideful grin to take back hold of his face. "WELL IT'S A DATE THAN, SEE YOU TOMORROW YANG!" He shouted as he began turning away and walking back to the portal to his world. "See you tomorrow, Red, White and Hunky," she said with a chuckle causing Alfred to blush and then go back towards his portal waving Yang goodbye. He stepped through and with a smile drove back home and lay down with a dumb happy smirk smeared across his face.


	2. Chapter 2

America was currently at France's place trying on clothes as France kept throwing them at him. "Dude, calm down I'm pretty sure she's not gonna be going a formal outing." America took off a red button up shirt as France promptly chucked at him a blue jacket which fell on his face.

"Well, America she is a lady and you have to show her some decency and respect, and your casual attire is very far from that." America looked over at England a frown plastered on his face,

"Dudes, this is overkill I bet you she is just gonna dress like she normally does."

AT RWBYS DORM

Yang was being forced in and out of dresses as Weiss went back and forth throwing them over the changing door as she tried on the dresses. "Weiss you need to chill it's not gonna be anything really formal like I'm just taking him to a bar and that's it," Yang said as she threw another dress over.

"I am not letting you take a man out dressed like this!" Shouted Weiss as she pointed to yangs normal attire which was on a hanger.

"Pfft...what ever you say Ice queen." Weiss furrowed her brow at Yang's comment and simply went back to looking for dresses.

"You're lucky I don't take those as personal insults, Yang." Yang rolled her eyes as Weiss continued to look through the dresses and stopped as she pulled out a beautiful one. Yang's jaw opened slightly at its beauty and smiled. "You know what Weiss maybe you were right," she said with a smirk as she stuck her hand out to take the dress in her hand.

AT MEDIA HUB CAFETERIA

America waited for Yang to show up. England and France had forced him to wear a nice white dress shirt which showed off his abdominal muscles. He wore long black pants, he was able to convince England for him to wear a leather jacket with '50' on the back which was colored in a fashion of the American flag. America sat down at a table and wait for Yang, after a few moments he checked a watch he brought with him and sighed. 'I really hope she is ditching me that would suck hardco-' he was stopped as he gazed up and saw Yang walking towards him. His jaw hit the floor as he saw her dress, it was long and gold and stretched down her ankles, it revealed cleavage and there were two long Golden sleeves which seem to sparkle with Gem's going down the sleeves which stopped right above her shoulders, she was still wearing her gauntlets which added to the sexiness of the look. America stood up as Yang approached and held out her arm in a hook position for him to hook his arm around it. "Well, you gonna show a lady to her dinner right?." she said with a smile as he stood still for a few more moments admiring her beauty before hooking arms. "Alfred, I was just joking you, big oaf," she said as she unhooked her arm and grabbed Alfred's hand. "Here follow me." she began pulling as he followed still stunned at the girls' embracive ness.

AT JUNIORS

Yang and America stepped into the bar and the music stopped and every person in bar pulled out, pistols, machine guns someone even pulled out a bazooka. America quickly stepped in front of Yang and growled slightly as he gripped the revolver by his side.

"Well, hello boys long time no see," she said as she walked past America causing him to be shocked by her show of fearlessness at what had to be at least 56 guns pointed at her. America followed her as she made her way towards the bar. "Yo Junior me and my date need to be hooked up some food," she said as a well-dressed man sighed made a hand movement telling the many guards to put their guns down. "...Alright, Blondie, what do you two want?." he asked with a slight sigh as he passed them menus. America took the menu and looked over it and saw the 10 Pounder challenge burger if you could eat it under an hour you got the whole night's meal free. America's mouth drooled as the man came back. "So did you two make your choice of meal?." Yang put the menu down and spoke up.

"I would like a platter of fries with the Rainbow spectacle," she said as she saw Alfred's mouth dripping with drool. Junior went over to him and his head shot him as he smashed the menu into the counter creating a small imprint in the counter.

"I would like 10 pounder challenge!" He shouted as Junior looked on in shock. "Really...you want the 10 pounder...alright, your meal will be ready shortly," Alfred said as Yang stared at Alfred as his eyes were glazed over with excitement.

"Alfred, you really think you can handle the 10 pounder challenge...?" she asked as he looked over. "Totally bro, and guess what we will get our whole meal for the night free," he said as she smiled at him.

"Well if you win of course." America frowned as he leaned over.

"Do you wanna bet on it?." she looked at him and smirked at him and leaned over.

"Hmmm...sure why not, I bet you couldn't eat the whole burger," she said as America grinned. "Alright if I win, you gotta go dance with me on the dance floor dude." America waited for her response.

"If I win you have to carry me all the way home." America pondered for a second than stook out his hand and they shook on it. America waited with anticipation for his meal to arrive. Soon Jr came out followed by several waiters carrying Americas giant burger. America lipped his lips.

"There is no way your gonna be able to eat that," Yang said as America put his hands on the burgers buns.

"Watch me," America said as he picked it up and brought it to his lips. "YOLO BRO!" with a shout he brought the burger to his lips and began taking massive bites, everyone was shocked in a few quick seconds America had engulfed the whole burger and let a massive burp.

"Holy Crap!" Yang gasped as she was surprised how quickly America had gulped down the burger.

"So, what about that Dance?" said America as a grin appeared on his face. He quickly grabbed Yangs and dragged her to the middle of the dance floor. As a new song began America started doing some of the goofiest dance moves Yang had ever seen right in the middle of the Dance Floor no less. "Come on bro join in!" he shouted as he grabbed Yang her hand and swung her around with a large grin on his face. Yang began getting dizzy and fell into his arms. He blushed as she was flustered by the sudden situation they found themselves in. Yang than smirked as she took his hands and began twirling him around, America was caught off guard and she then dipped him low and leaned over him until they were face to face. Yang smiled than pulled him up. America was left in a state of what could be best described as shocked as she smiled.

"Why so serious Alfred, your not up to some fancy dancing?" she said as his face went from shock to determination.

"Bro, I'm up to any challenge." America walked over grabbed her by her hand and began and began doing a salsa. "My good friend Spain taught me this," he said in a sultry voice as he spun her around and dipped her. "France taught me how to also treat such a beautiful woman like yourself." her face flustered as she was brought back up and spun around dipped again to the floor. He leaned in and they were face to face he smiled and again Yang's face became as bright as Ruby's cape. Suddenly a crash alerted both of them. America quickly put her back on her feet they both went outside and saw a dozen or so Grim had made it into the city and were attacking everyone. Yang burst into action, leaving America in the dust as he quickly followed after her. "What are they?" asked America as he ran after her.

"Grim, their sole purpose is to kill and destroy," said Yang as she loaded her gauntlets. America frowned and quickly replied.

"That is totally evil dude, we gotta stop them." Suddenly a pack of Beo Wolves came around the corner, Yang launched her self at them activating her semblance and fired her gauntlets into two them killing them. Yang was about to be pounced by one and America quickly fired his revolver into one shooting it right in its side killing it. Yang jumped over.

"Thanks, Man," Yang said as they both ran over firing into the beowolves. America looked over and saw a family running from an incoming Ursa. Yang ran over to come in and fired at Ursa as America continued running towards the family. The Ursa screamed and quickly slapped a parked car which flipped over and flew in the air towards Yang and the family. Yang grabbed the family and put her self over them and braced for the car to crash right onto her. Then nothing happened she felt nothing she opened her eyes and saw America holding the car up. He didn't even seem to struggle to hold it up as he was on a knee and slowly got up on both legs and ran towards the Ursa shouting. "HEEEEERRRROOOOOOOOO!" and smashed it into Ursa and pulled out his revolver and fired all 6 rounds into its head.

Yang got back up and patted him on his shoulder as the family ran off. "Thanks," she said as they both prepared for Grim. dozens of Beowolves ran out and Yang and America prepped stood side by side. Yang jumped forward again firing her gauntlets one after the other as America cheered on as he took out a baseball bat and smashed Grim side to side, smashing there skulls open killing them. after some fighting, they took some deep breaths and America smiled. "THE HEROS ALWAY'S WIN!." America smiled as Yang walked over. "Sorry, dude for our date being ruined," he said as he looked down a bit slightly disappointed. "Oh it wasn't ruined we totally whooped ass and honestly I wouldn't be opposed to doing it again, how about next week?" she said as America gleamed with happiness. "SURE, Well I will see you around," he said walking off back to his world and home with a smile spread across his face.


End file.
